


Soon

by Perfica



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-18
Updated: 2006-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfica/pseuds/Perfica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not tonight. Not anytime soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soon

In the confined quarters of the truck's cabin, the sounds Daniel's mouth made as it sucked up and down Jack's dick were slick, loud, erotic.

Jack's thighs clenched. He couldn't push up, not like he wanted to, not like Daniel liked him to, because there wasn't that much room in the truck, and he didn't want Daniel to hit the back of his head against the steering wheel.

Daniel's mouth tightened, and Jack's fingers clenched, wisps of Daniel's hair filling up the space between his fingers.

Don't pull too hard. Don't thrust too hard. Don't moan too loud.

"Daniel," Jack breathed, body frozen as he orgasmed, spurts of come pumping into Daniel's mouth.

He sighed, relaxing minutely, but was aware of his surroundings. The clearing they'd parked in was deserted, but there was always a chance that another couple might park up here. There was a thrill in the illicit, but he and Daniel hid for different reasons.

Daniel's mouth was slow and mobile against his neck, patient as he waited for Jack to come back down. Jack turned his head and caught his lips, their kisses soft and deep.

He wanted them to be mellow, wanted them to both be sated at the same time. He imagined a time when they could come together and sink down into a bed, limbs a tangle as they slept, night-breathing against each other's throats.

Not tonight. Not anytime soon.

With one last reluctant kiss, Jack pulled away as his fingers found and tugged on Daniel's zipper.

Soon.


End file.
